


Bara Arms

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi is whipped, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Only one line though, bara arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime had bara arms. It was a well known fact mostly all people knew. He had not once been defeated in an arm wrestling fight and Oikawa Tooru decided to change that today.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 45





	Bara Arms

Iwaizumi Hajime had bara arms. It was a well known fact everyone knew. He had not once been defeated in an arm wrestling fight and Oikawa Tooru decided to change that today.

It all started as another arm wrestling fight between Iwaizumi and Mattsun. Mattsun-thought he lost every time-still believed that one of these days he was going to beat Iwaizumi.

Of course he lost again.

“I am telling you Iwaizumi one day I am going to win” He said in a mock threatening tone. “Sure Mattsun whatever helps you sleep at night” he said shrugging it off, Oikawa-being the competitive person he was – took this as a challenge, and we all know Oikawa Tooru never backs away from a challenge. “You know Iwa-chan , I am your best friend AND your boyfriend, I think I deserve a chance in defeating you.” He said in a sickly sweet tone.

Iwaizumi huffed at that “Ya sure, like you can defeat me”

Oikawa just hummed a little and walked forward.

They both sat down with their arms in position. “1…2…3…GO” yelled Makki and the game began. Iwaizumi was much more stronger and buffer than Oikawa so he obviously took the lead, he pushed Oikawa’s hands until it was just around to slam into the table ;That was when Oikawa decided to start his game plan.

He moved forward, millimeters away from Iwaizumi’s ear and started whispering , “Wow Iwa-chan your hands are so rough” He said emphasizing on the rough “I wonder what they would feel like on my body” he purred obviously knowing the effect it made on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi immediately lost his focus and started blushing like a damn tomato; Oikawa took this as an opportunity and quickly slammed Iwaizumi’s hand on the table.

Oikawa had won.

“Yahoo~ I won! I won! Looks like Iwa-chan isn’t that hard to beat after all” He winked and celebrated a bit more while doing a ridicules dance. 

Everyone in the room(Makki,Mattsun,Iwaizumi) were shocked and unable to understand anything that had just happened. Mattsun was the first to process it ,“W-wait so Oikawa beat Iwaizumi in arm wrestling !? ‘The Iwaizumi’?!He doesn’t even have biceps!!”He said clearly annoyed, shoving his hands around to prove his point. 

“I-I THAT’S UNFAIR SHITTYKAWA AND YOU KNOW IT” yelled Iwaizumi still visibly flustered by the incident before. Oikawa just laughed ,clearly impressed with himself. He came closer to Iwaizumi and whispered in his ear once more “Maybe we can find out about what I said earlier later tonight hmm?”He then winked and Iwaizumi became more flustered if possible. Oikawa just casually turned around and walked away showing off a peace sign. 

“The hell” Makki whispered at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks but I always do.  
> anyways I have a question  
> How much does a regular box of pizza post in you country? (you know that really small one)  
> It costs about $1.02 or something over here


End file.
